TRUTH OR DARE Black Butler X Fullmetal Alchemist
by evilpuppy2000
Summary: Black Butler characters and FMA characters have been transported into a house to play truth or dare. Dare them by leaving a review. I will DEFINATLEY use your dare :) enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is at the end of brotherhood and black butler 2 and I CAN BRING CHARACTERS BACK TO LIFE(Hughes has to stay!)

Ed: who are you?

Em: me? Why, I am da bestest! *strikes heroic pose*

Ed: *facepalm* I hate my life

Em: okay so, i have dragged some FMA characters and some black butler characters into a room to play truth or dare! I don't own either of those animes btw...(even though you knew that) so! To truth or dare someone, put it in a reveiw i will use it in my next chapter. This time I will let the characters dare each other. This should be fun Hehehe...

Ed: Oh dear god, everytime a fangirl laughs like that it never turns out well

LETS BEGIN

Ciel: Sebastian! Where are we? And who are these people?!

Sebastian: Young Lord. *points to sign on the wall* The sign reads  
-Welcome all! you have been selected to participate in a game of truth or dare, if you refuse a dare, you must suffer a punishment-

Ed: This isn't right

Al: meow! *sweatdrops*

Ed: Al... Please tell that was just an impression of a cat, not a real one.

A cat pops out of Al's hand and runs to Sebastian

Al: NO! FLUFFY!

Sebastian: look at this creature's elegant beauty! Its silky fur, its Bright yellow eyes and its soft paws!

Al: I know isn't he great?! I've always loved cats, but brother refuses to let me keep one

Sebastian: I understand your feelings, Master never lets me bring my stray companion inside

Al: Fluffy is a stray as well. *sniff sniff*

Ed: Al? Are you crying!?

Me: *Bursts through the giant doors*Why hello everyone!

Ciel: who are you?

Viscount Druitt: Oh! My sweet little robin! How beautiful you are! May I ask of your name? *kisses hand*

Em: dude, no. Anyways... I have come to see Grell

Ciel: You never answered my question! WHO ARE YOU?!

Me: oops! Terribly sorry lord phantomhive, My name is Em and I have brought you guys here to play TRUTH OR DARE!

Winry: YAY!

Grell: Anyway back to issues concerning me, you said you wanted to see me?

Em: Yes you are the first person to be truth or dared! Aren't you lucky? So, what'l it be? Truth? Or Dare?

Grell: OH! Dare definatley DARE!

Em: See that door over there, it is a costume wardrobe. Open the white and gold closet, there will be an outfit in there. Take it and change into it. hehehe...

Grell: *cautiously walks to room and goes inside*

Me: *walks over to sebastian*

Sebastian: Did you require something from me?

Me: nope just admiring

Riza: May I join you?

Roy: RIZA?!

Riza: What? Im not doing anything wrong *smirks at Roy*

Winry: hey if Riza wants to, it must be a sight worthy of admiration

Ed: WINRY?!

Winry: What? Im not doing anything wrong *smirks at Ed*

Em, Winry and Riza: If thats a demon i might consider making a contract with one

Roy and Ed: SEBASTIAN! *begins to charge at Sebastian*

Grell: HELLOOOOOOOOO!

EVERYONE: *Turns to look at Grell*... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Em: You look beautiful in a banana suit, as I thought.

Grell: I CHOOSE CIEL

Ciel: Huh? For what?

Grell: Its truth or dare silly, i was just chosen so now i get to chose who's next.

Ciel: Fine then, Truth

Grell: *sighs* I was hoping you would say dare but I guess not. Okay so truth, Do you love Sebastian? The punishment if you choose not to answer is that... You have kiss that little Ed man over there

Ed: DONT CALL ME LITTLE! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!

Ciel: Fine, Sebastian i order you to not hear this.

Sebastian: Yes my lord *covers ears*

Ciel: Grell, he is my butler and I am 13.

Grell: Dodging the question are we little Ciel?

Ciel: I don't know what yo-

Sebastian: Well that was interesting indeed...

Ciel: DIDNT I ORDER YOU NOT TO LISTEN TO THAT!?

Sebastian: I can read lips.

Ciel: damn you Sebastian

Ciel: I choose that man over there with the black hair and the glasses *points at Maes Hughes*

Hughes: WAIT! Before we start, I just want to show you some pictures of MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE AND MY ADORABLE DAUGHTER!

Grell: She really is quite adorable isn't she!

Mustang: Do have to do that every time you see someone?

Riza: SHUT IT ROY! Alicia has gotten taller! Shes adorable Maes

Ciel: HUGHES! Or whatever your name is, Truth or dare?

Hughes: Dare!

Ciel: I dare you to kiss... William the reaper. your punishment is to die

Hughes: BUT GRACIA!

Ciel: Its a dare she'll understand

William: HEY! Why me!

Ciel: Because I said so

William: FINE! lets just get it done. *kisses Hughes*

Hughes: *runs to Roy*

Hughes: ROOOOY! I'VE BETRAYED MY DARLING GRACIA! *cries and grabs his shirt*

Roy: Nobody cares

Hughes: *looks up at roy with pleading eyes while still gripping his shirt* I care...

Em: Hughes, Get. A. Grip. Gracia will always love you. Now, pick someone

Hughes: Fine, since every one likes kissing SOOOOO much, i'm going to find out who the fans would want to kiss. *turns to me* Who is it that the fans want to get together?

Em: oh ok! *whispers in Hughes' ear*

Hughes: REALLY?! Oh well ok then... *smirks at roy* I choose Roy

Roy: TRUTH! Now way in hell am I kissing anyone I don't want to.

Hughes: fine. Tell me Roy... How much do you love Riza, really? Penalty is you have to answer the question

Roy: Well... Umm ...I think thats unfair

Ed: I KNEW IT!

Riza: You will not answer *gives death glare to Hughes*

Roy: okaaaaay... Moving on

Me: she's scary, even without a gun. Anyway Roy, who do you choose?

Roy: umm, how about that guy over there? *points to sebastian*

Sebastian: My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I pick dare

Roy: Em! Who do the fangirls want this guy to kiss?

Em: OMG! YEEEESS! *freaks out all over the place*

Roy: I have a strange feeling your a fangirl.

Em: *magically teleported into a chair with tea in her hand* Whatever gives you that idea...

Roy: But you just- never mind, so anyway tell me...

Em: *whispers in ear*

Roy: okay 'Bassy' i dare you to kiss the boy with the pentagram eye. Your penalty is to kiss the red transvestite

Ciel: WHAT?! NO! And how can you see that?

Ed: yeah I see it too, what about you Al?

Al: clear as day brother

Winry: What? Where? His eye is purple but there isn't anything on it.

Ling: There really doesn't seem to be anything there

Roy: HEY! Back to my dare!

Sebastian: Fine *kisses Ciel*

Ciel: WHAT THE HELL?!

Sebastian: A dare is a dare, master

Ed: Ling? Hey buddy! Its been a while *fistbumps ling* how have you been?

Ling: pretty good. So, did you finally make the move on winry *winks*

Ed: Yeah! I'm married with two kids! HERES PICTURES! *does exactly what Hughes always does* Aren't they adorable! Here's one from when my beautiful wife Winry was pregnant! OH! And this one is from when my little girl trisha-

Roy: OH MY GOD ED!

Ed: yes?

Roy: YOUR HUGHES! *points at hughes* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?

Hughes: what?

Ed: What are you talking about Mustang?

Roy: you just showed Ling a bunch of pictures of your wife and kids without him asking. Then you gushed over them like an idiot. Do you see it now?

Ed: that reminds me, HUGHES WANNA SEE PICTURES OF MY GORGEOUS WIFE AND ADORABLE KIDS?! *hands Hughes photos*

Hughes: OF COURSE! *grabs photos* You have a great family there Ed. Just like me.

Havoc: Roy, this scares me

Roy: I feel the same way

Sebastian: I don't even know these people, and even I can see that the blonde haired one is just like the black haired one in the aspect of showing family pictures to everyone

Em: Well anyways, thats it for now! Bye! Please dare them! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for bothering to review my first chapter ever!

**Finnian: Are we in your story miss?**

Em: Yeah! You are SOOOOOO in!

Bard: What about me and meyrin, can we join the party too?

Tanaka: hohoho

Em: OF COURSE! But you can't back out now though, hehehe...

Ed: THERE'S THAT LAUGH AGAIN!

LETS BEGIN  
  
*Finny, Bard and meyrin all stumbled in through the giant doors*

Ciel: I see the rest of the Phantomhive employees have arrived.

Finny: Ooooooh! I've never met you guys before *points to FMA characters* Nice to meet you! Call me finny!

Meyrin: My names Meyrin! Great to mee- *trips on herself and faceplants*

Bard: an' I'm Baldroy, jus' call me bard.

Ed: Meyrin, you don't need those glasses do you? It's obvious from the way you came in.

Meyrin: NO! I like them on! They were a gift from master please don't take them away!

Riza: please just take them off for a moment so that we can see you face,

Ciel: Do it Meyrin

Meyrin: alright...*takes off glasses* How is this? (In her no glasses voice)

Sebastian: You have a very pretty face under those glasses Meyrin.

Meyrin: Thankyou *blushes*

Riza: How are your shooting skills?

Meyrin: Excellent, I have the ability to use a sniper perfectly without a scope. (In no glasses voice)

Ed: Oh no, now we have two women with insane shooting skills, we're all going to die

Meyrin: Just out of curiosity, how could you guess that? (In no glasses voice)

Riza: I know a good shooter when I see one.

Meyrin: *puts glasses back on* oh thank you miss- uh, I'm sorry, I don't know your name,

Riza: my name is Riza Hawkeye. It's a pleasure.

Em: ARRRRRRRRGH! IT'S TRUTH OR DARE NOT MEET AND GREET! NOW LETS DO DARES!

Juliaalchemylover3  
Put a blindfold on a character at random and have them slow dance with another player. See if they can guess who it is by touch alone.

Em: Sebastian gets to pick who dances!

Ling: Why exactly?

Em: because I love him and he's amazing. Okay, so who do you want to dance?

Sebastian: *whispers in ear*

Em: okay every one close your eyes! Or I'll kill you

everyone: *closes eyes*

Em: *puts blindfold over Ciel and Meyrin's eyes* Okay! If you don't have a blindfold on open your eyes. If you DO have a blindfold on, stand up.

Ciel and Meyrin: *stands up*

Em: good, *pulls Ciel and Meyrin together and starts music* BEGIN!

1...  
2...  
3...

Meyrin: It's Ciel. (In no glasses voice because you can't put a blindfold over glasses)

Em: WHAT?! How can you tell?

Meyrin: I'd know my master anywhere, even if blindfolded (in no glasses voice)

Ciel: I'm glad you can.

Grell: I was really hoping my dear Bassy would choose himself and I to be joined in the ancient art of dance! *strikes ballet pose* but alas! He did not.

Everyone: *not listening to Grell at all*

Grell: HEY!

Everyone: *STILL not listening to Grell at all*

Grell: I give up *slumps down into nearest armchair*

Havoc: *whispers to Roy* thank god, I thought she would never shut up.

Em: It's a he...

Havoc: WHAT?!

Em: just deal with it, next dare

keelyoriginal123  
I dare Winry to kiss greed. (Original greed)

Greed: *bursts through giant doors.

Em: I'm probably going to need to replace those doors now...

Greed: where's Winry?

Em: *points to Winry*

Greed: hey babe, let's get this done

Ed: DONT TOUCH MY WIFE YOU BASTARD!

Greed: *tries to make with Winry but only just kisses her before she attacks him with a wrench* OW! What the hell!

Winry: Bastard...

Em: NEXT DARE! *screams into megaphone*

everyone: WTF!?

Al: I think I'm deaf

Em: okay so here's the dare

The-OMG-Cat  
would you dare to sit through a 72 hour slide show of Hughes' pictures of Alicia?

Hughes: YES!

Em: sorry Hughes, this dare isn't for you

Hughes: please *puppy eyes*

Em: Ed, could you please show Hughes all of your pictures?

Ed: HAPPY TO! Okay so this one is from-

Roy: DO IT IN ANOTHER ROOM QUIETLY!

Em: yeah... Go into the costume wardrobe.

Ed: alright, c'mon Hughes!

Em: WAIT HUGHES! Who do you want to see the 72 hour slideshow you made?

Hughes: ummmm... EVERYONE!

Everyone: NOOOO!

72 HOURS LATER

everyone: zzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ

Hughes: *clapping*

Ed: okay, I'm nowhere near as obsessed as he is!

Hughes: what do you mean Ed?

Ed: they all fell asleep after the first 30 minutes, you watched the whole thing... Wait, ling's not in that pile of sleeping people,

*eating noises*

Hughes: is there a kitchen here?

Ed: probably, let's look * goes to kitchen to find Sebastian cooking for ling and lan fan*

Ling: *face full of food* oh! Hie edge!  
*swallows* are you hungry? Sebastian is an amazing cook. He made all these pancakes!

Sebastian: thankyou

Ed: *face full of food* fankroo tyoo srebrashtion mmmmmm... Its sho gud *swallows* Hughes you should ha-

Hughes: *face full of food* itsh amashink!

Sebastian: is my young lord awake yet?

Ed: nope, out cold. They're all in a pile in the lounge room.

Hughes: their loss,

Em: *walks in with wet hair and a towel* Sebastian, could I have some pancakes?

Ed: what happened?

Em: I had a shower dumbass. Geez

Ling: shouldn't you put clothes on?

Em: I will. I'm just not letting you three eat everything before I can have any. *sits down and starts eating*

Hughes: you still need to put clothes on...

Em: Sebastian, Do I need to be wearing clothes to be able to chew, swallow and digest food?

Sebastian: no Miss

Em: see? I don't have to

Sebastian: but you should put on clothes...

Em: *gives death glare* fine *leaves*

Lanfan: so when do you think the others will wake up?

Ling: who cares?

Ed: right *fistbumps ling*

Lanfan: so how are your children?

Ed: they're going pretty well, my daughter Trisha is 4 and her little brother Urey is 2

Ling: Did you pick the names?

Ed: I loved the names Winry picked so I didn't have to

Ling: I bet you freaked out *smirks*

Ed: what?

Ling: I bet you freaked out when she went into labour *holding in laughter*

Ed: *turns pale and sweat drops* let's not talk about that please.

Em: I'm back, LING WHAT DID YOU DO TO ED!?

Ling: we were just talking

Em: Ed, are you feeling okay?

Ed: I'm fine don't worry

Em: okay *hugs* just tell me if you need anything okay

Ed: *blushes* okay.

Ling: We kinda need the others to wake up

Em: hey Ling, are you Emperor yet?

Ling: I am, why?

Em: thanks, just needed to know how to properly address you emperor Yao.

Sebastian: If I may ask, what are those clothes you're wearing?

Em: jeans and a tee, oh you still from the past, this is what some people wear now. This sort of thing is worn by men and women across the globe.

Ed: yeah, I was wondering that too, thanks

Roy: make coffee! Anyone now!

Sebastian: *makes coffee* here it is as you requested*gives Roy mug* I simply read the back of a jar that said COFFEE on the front to make it. All I had to do was add water. How strange

Em: you'll get used to it, Roy is anyone else awake?

Roy: didn't see anyone, I managed to pull myself out of the pile though, so maybe a few people woke up from that

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Em: I'll get it. *SEES THAT ALOIS AND CLAUDE ARE AT THE DOOR, THEN SLAMS IT SHUT* Hey Sebastian, could you do me favour?

Sebastian: What is it that you require?

Em: Alois and Claude are here, what. Do. I. Do. Now?

Alois: ummm hello? (Through door)

Claude: *opens door himself* hello

Em: AAAAAH! *hides behind Sebastian* get the male prostitute and the psychopath away from meeeee!

Alois: HEY! I'm not a prostitute!  
**  
Well I'm gonna end it now, so PLEASE DARE THEM WITH AN AWESOME DARE! Yaoi and Yuri and fine btw  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alois: Why did you shut the door on us?!

Em: *still streaming anime tears*  
CUS YOUR MEAN!

Alois: Ugh! Your annoying

Em: like you can talk you bastard (muttering)

Alois: what did you say?

Em: *pulls HAMR {that's a gun} out of nowhere*

Alois: *backs away slowly*

LETS BEGIN  
  
Claude: *kicks down door*

Em: *streaming anime tears while balled up in the corner* why did they have to come here? *sniff sniff*

Ciel: What do you want?

Alois: I heard there was a game here, and I wanted to play.

Em: *suddenly stops crying and gets up* fine, but no backing out now hehehe...

Alois: Claude, should I be worried about her?

Claude: no need your highness, I am here to protect you

Em: HEY SEBASTIAN! (Yells to Sebastian)

Sebastian: I'm in the kitchen, I will be with you shortly!

Em: fine, I'll do this myself *punches Claude in the face*

Alois: HEY WHAT DO YOU THI-

Em: *pulls out the HAMR* quiet please

Alois: *shuts up*

Em: EVERYONE MEET ME UPSTAIRS IN THE LOUNGE! (Yells to everyone)

Sebastian: I have arrived

Em: Oh, it's fine. I punched Claude in the face myself

Sebastian: how did you not get attacked afterwards

Em: *pulls out HAMR again* this...

Sebastian: what exactly is that?

Em: it's a modern day gun that does this *fires like 50 bullets into wall*

Riza: That gun is extremely powerful

everyone else: *walks in*

Em: isn't it! Anyway let's get to DARES!

Ed: oh no

Em: OKAY! First dare is from  
CheetahLover101  
I dare you to make Ed sit in Sebastian's lap for the rest of the next game o.o and have Ed wear neko ears so Sebastian can't say no!

Em: I'm gonna speed that up and make it the rest of this chapter and make him wear a FULL cat costume

Ed: *dead*

Ceil: what's a ne-ko?

Em: it's Japanese for cat.

Sebastian: cats you say. Hmmmmm,..

Ed: *wakes up* WHAT?!

Roy: do you have it Hughes?

Hughes: *pulls out camera* right here buddy

Hughes and Roy: mwahahahah! Hey Emily, Do you have a cat costume?

Em: of course I do! I knew someone was going to dare this...

Em, Hughes and Roy: MWAHAHAHA!

Ed: I feel like everyone hates me

Em: *walks over to Ed and hugs him* we could never hate you cus you're awesome. And besides they're only doing it for a joke *points to Roy and Hughes scheming and giggling*

Ed: ...

Winry: EMILY?!

Em: what? He would never leave you and your kids after how hoenhiem left him, Al and his mum. {Getting carried away now} That makes me so angry! I don't care if he's not exactly human! How could anyone leave two amazingly adorable children and a kind, loving wife?!

Winry: how do you know all of that?

Em: I'll go get the cat costume *runs to costume wardrobe*

Winry: I'm going to dare her to do something later...

Ed: great, that makes me the husband of a psyco, I wonder if the kids know how insane you are... OUR KIDS! WINRY WHAT ABOUT OUR KIDS! THEY'RE ALL ALONE!

Winry: Granny is still there

Ed: Oh yeah... I forgot

Winry: idiot

Ed: HEY!

Em: hey Ed...

Ed: Oh No

Em: Roy,

Roy: on it *drags Ed to costume wardrobe*

Ed: LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!

Roy: *keeps dragging*

Em: I wonder how Ed will look...

Al: Brother will look adorable!

Hughes: Yes he will... Hehehe

Al: (whispers to Hughes) make sure you give me those pictures, alright?

Hughes: (whispers to Al) of course

Roy: Everyone, I now present to you ...ED THE CAT! *pushes Ed into the room*

Em: now sit on Sebastian's lap!

Ed: fine, a dares a dare *sits in Sebastian's lap*

Hughes: takes ALOT of photos

Ciel: This is strange...

Sebastian: *plays with Ed's cat ears* I really do like cats.

Ed: I'm scared...

Al: ED YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!

Ed: DONT CALL ME ABORAB-

Sebastian: *puts hand over Ed's mouth* stop yelling and screaming

Ed: fine then, I'll just sit here

Sebastian: good

Em: Ed you can get of him now. Because it's time for NEXT DAAAAARE! From  
CheetahLover101  
(that of this one afterwards and I think it is better the the last one!) have Ed drink a potion that turns him into a neko chick, thus making Al and Sebastian attack him with cuddles.

Ed: WHAT!? IM GONNA BE A CAT GIRL!

Em: drink up *hands potion*

Ed: where did that come from?

Em: same place as Winry's wrenches

Ed: ummm, ok?

Roy: great! Even more photos!

Ed: SHUT UP BASTARD!

Em: just drink it

Ed: Fine *drinks potion*

Al: how do you feel brother?

Ed: actually, I think I'm okay. I can't really fe- *body changes into a girl's body, hair gets longer, voice changes and grows a cat tail and cat ears*

Roy: change into this *gives anime school uniform and smirks*

FemEd: OMG! I LOVE MINISKIRTS! *runs off to get changed*

Roy: The universe loves me

Havoc: falling for your now female subordinate that also happens to be part cat. Hmmmmmm...

Roy: shut it jean

Havoc: you can't do anything with her while she's still in the military

Roy: we're not at work jean

Havoc: wait, so you're actually considering it?

Roy: not considering, planning *smirks*

FemEd: How do I look?

Sebastian: you look beautiful, come and sit over here.

FemEd: Okay!

Em: do you want to change your name to suit your gender?

FemEd: how about...

Sebastian: Edyn, it would be a suitable name for someone as gorgeous as you

Edyn (FemEd): *blushing*okay

Edyn (FemEd): *looks at Roy* I think I know him... *walks over to Roy and sits next to him*

Al: BROTHER! err um sister YOU'RE ADORABLE! *glomps Edyn*

Edyn (FemEd): Thanks!

Em: this is different

Winry: Even if he's changed into a girl, which really weirds me out by the way, his personality wouldn't have changed THIS much

Em: This potion isn't just your average neko-chick potion, no, this has been laced with crushed pep pills, love potion and outlook

Winry: uuuummm, what's that?

Em: oh, well pep pills make people happy and energetic, a love potion makes you want to find love, and outlook changes the way your brain processes information, like before Ed drank the potion, Roy was sort of a friend but now, his brain sees that he has a close relationship with a handsome man and automatically assumes that they're dating. Which is where the love potion comes in.

Winry: SO ED IS CHEATING ON ME WITH MUSTANG?!

Em: no, Ed loves you. Edyn however is into Roy

Winry: fine then

Em: don't look right now, at them, just really don't look

Winry: *looks anyway and sees Roy and Edyn making out* OH MY GOD!

Em: What did I just tell you not to do?

Al: Brother? What are you doing!? (Embarrassed as hell)

Edyn (FemEd): I'm your sister, remember?

Al: oh yeah, sorry. Why are you doing that with the colonel? (Embarrassed as hell)

Edyn (FemEd): because... I dunno

Al: I mean it's good that you're not fighting with him anymore, but uuum

Riza: Edyn, *point's gun at Edyn*

Edyn (FemEd): yes Riza? Do you have a problem with something? (Sarcasm)

Riza: you cannot have a romantic relationship between co-workers, so please get off the colonel. (Angry)

Edyn (FemEd): we're in this place, not work. So we can do whatever we want!

Al: There's brother's attitude

Sebastian: I have prepared lunch, please help yourselves.

Al: he's a life saver

Edyn (FemEd): food? Do you have milk and fish?

Al: DiD Ed JuSt AsK fOr MiLk?

Em: he's part cat now

Al: I know, but Ed REALLY hates milk

Em: but Edyn loves it

Al: aren't they the same?

Em: that potion did more than you think Alphonse, but don't worry it'll wear off

Al: ummmm okay?

Sebastian: of course there is milk and fish. I assumed that would be what you wanted

Edyn (FemEd): *hugs Sebastian* THANKYOU! *Runs to table*

Ling: Ed? Is that you?

Edyn (FemEd): Sorta, I drank a potion and now I'm EDYN! *hugs ling*

Ling: I like this new you

Edyn (FemEd): it's great! But my brains a little fuzzy, so I can't remember some things.

Ling: like what?

Edyn (FemEd): like you? Are we friends, co-workers or something more *smiles*?

Ling: nope BETS FRIENDS! Because Mustang seems kind of attached to you...

**Well I'm gonna end it here, sorry about not updating FROM NOW ON YOU NEED TO PRIVATE MESSAGE TO SEND A DARE! OKAAAAAAAY? AND REMEMBER THE FASTER YOU SEND IN DARES, THE FASTER I CAN UPDATE**


End file.
